


The New Frontier V: Dream On

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The New Frontier (Marvel) [5]
Category: Avengers (Comic), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Tales of Suspense
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Series, Silver Age, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are like two ships passing in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Frontier V: Dream On

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: August 23, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: August 29, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 518  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [2008 DCU Snapshot Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/261701.html) for Laramoon. Pairing: Steve/Tony. Prompt: Missed Opportunities. :(  
> This story takes place in the early Avengers continuity in the early Sixties and skips back to pre-slash.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)

Steve was thrilled with the victory.

A formidable team of bad guy wannabes had torn through Manhattan, terrorizing the population while proclaiming, “The Marauders are here!” The call had gone to Avengers’ Mansion, and the fight was on.

As Ben Grimm would say, it was clobberin’ time! Steve led his team into the fray, pleased at the work of Thor, Jan, and Hank, and Clint was especially sharp, letting arrows and quips fly in unison.

Tony really shone, scarlet-and-gold flashes of activity taking down his armor-clad opponent.

The other Marauders were clever, Steve conceded. They used sophisticated weaponry with skill, and Steve had a hard time dodging a raygun wielded by the leader. His shield deflected several bolts of energy, but he was exposed for one blast.

Iron Man swooped in to save the day.

“Thanks, Shellhead!”

“My pleasure, Cap!”

And now the battle was won, Steve feeling the adrenaline still surging in him. A glint of sunlight off shining armor attracted his attention.

The dreams he was having about Tony lately…dare he hope that his teammate felt the same way? Steve felt charged with energy, ready to take a chance…

“Cap! Cap!”

He turned, quashing his irritation as a reporter ran up to him.

“Yes, Miss…?”

“Holcomb, Kelly Holcomb.” She brushed back a lock of auburn hair. “You were magnificent!”

“I had plenty of help.”

Kelly smiled. “You’re being modest, Cap.”

Steve nearly laughed. Was Miss Holcomb coming on to him, as the slang went?

& & & & & &

Tony was pleased as his opponent went down. It took a lot more than just donning a suit of armor to actually _win_ with it.

He looked around and spotted Steve in trouble. Racing with jet-speed, he deflected an energy bolt away from his friend.

“Thanks, Shellhead!”

“My pleasure, Cap!”

It was his pleasure, Tony thought with a blush, glad it couldn’t be seen. Good ol’ armored facemasks.

He concentrated on the rest of the battle but the thought lingered.

Just like the dreams he’d been having lately.

Dreams that were on his mind as he touched down when the fight was over and his eyes sought out Steve, standing sturdy and tall as Captain America in his red-white-and-blue.

Nervous excitement sped through his body. Maybe this was the time to make his move…?

“Cap! Cap!”

Steve turned and greeted the pretty reporter, turning on the charm. She responded to the crackling energy that Steve was giving off.

Tony quietly retreated.

Stupid! Steve was straight, not gay, or even bi. His automatic flirting with the woman proved that. And would a man of his era even consider such a thing?

Disappointed, Tony was also a bit relieved that he hadn’t made a fool of himself the size of Giant-Man.

& & & & & &

Steve gave a short impromptu interview, then politely extricated himself.

Tony was nowhere to be seen.

Oh, well, maybe it was for the best. This was a new era, but still not so new when it came to men loving men. Besides…ladies’ man Tony Stark interested in him?

Dream on, Cap.


End file.
